Summer Stars
by Marauder Heir
Summary: Something happened on that fateful Halloween night, something that shouldn't have happened. How could it be? The dead should stay dead. Unless they weren't dead in the first place. A Lily comes back to life story. I haven't seen to many them them :P
1. Chapter 1

She was running up the stairs, her baby clutched tightly in her arms, trying to protect him. She ran into her and her husbands room, looking for the emergency portkey. She quickly found it, and picked it up, but it didn't work. The door crashed open. What crossed the threshold was something from her nightmares. Transparent white skin, piercing, snake-like crimson eyes. He told her to stand aside, so he could kill her baby. She needn't die. She refused. He told her to stand aside again, with more force, she refused once again, saying she would rather die. Rather die then let this madman kill her only child. He laughed cruelly and green light filled her vision, followed by darkness.

The darkness was suffocating. Then she realized she couldn't breath. Where was she? Where was her baby? She reached her hands out only to find herself inclosed in something. A box. No, a coffin. Why was she in a coffin? She wasn't dead. She began to panic, her magic swirled around her. She gasped. The coffin exploded. Dirt flew. Air, sweet air. She drank it in, still gasping. She climbed out of the ground and sat there, dazed. She was in a cemetery. Why though? She turned to look at where she crawled out. On the tombstone was her name. And when she died. Where was her husband? Was he truly dead? Or like her? Next to hers was his.

She shuddered, gathered her magic and disappeared. With a near silent 'pop' she reappeared in front of a set of wrought iron gates, flanked by stone gargoyles. She paid them no mind as she traveled up the winding drive that she remembered from her days of attending. After what seemed to be an eternity, she came to the front doors, which just happen to be open. Hesitantly, she walked in and followed the familiar path to the headmasters office. Hopefully he was still there and would tell her what was going on.

She made it to the stone gargoyle that guarded his office and said the only password that she knew, the one for the Order. It hopped to the side and the wall split, indicating that it was still in use. She traveled up the winding staircase and came to the door. She knocked, but there was no answer. With great caution, she went in. It was still the same as she remembered, but with a tad more clutter. On a golden perch was the headmasters familiar, Fawkes, the phoenix. It gave a great trill with it saw her, lifting her spirit as she collapsed in front of it. He fluttered to the ground, cooing at her. With trembling fingers, she pet his warm, downy feathers.

The door behind her opened and she turned to see a very familiar face. "Albus?"

The wizened wizard looked down at her, taking in her fiery red hair and vibrant green eyes. He looked close to collapsing himself. He chose, instead to sit in his chair. "My word. Lily Potter? Is that truly you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lily sat in a plush chair in front of the fire place in the headmasters office, staring into the cheery flames. Albus was sitting next to her, contemplating something. He finally turned to her, "Might I inquire as to what happened that night?"

Lily blinked. "Professor, what do you mean 'that night'? What day is it? How long have I been..." she didn't want to continue that sentence. She couldn't think of herself as... dead. It just wasn't possible.

Albus sighed, "I'm afraid, my dear, that the day is August 21st, 1994. You have been... well, it has been thirteen years since that night."

Lily sat back, stunned. Thirteen years. She was under the ground, thought to be dead for thirteen years. James was dead. What about her baby? Her little boy? "What about Harry? What happened to Harry?" she was starting to get hysteric.

Dumbledores eyes twinkled, "Harry is alive and well, my dear. He survived that night with nought but a scar."

She sagged with relief. Her baby was alive. Only now, he wasn't a baby. He was a teen. He grew up without her. She never saw him start school, or fly a broom or get his Hogwarts letter, or taught him to read. "Where is he? He's living with Sirius, right? Or with Alice? She is his godmother. Where is he, Albus?"

The aged man sighed, "No, he is not with Sirius, as he is an escaped fugitive. Nor is he with Alice Longbottom, for she is in St. Mungos, in the long term damage ward for over-exposer to the Cruciatus curse, along side her husband Frank."

Tears formed in her eyes as she listened. Alice, her best friend and maid of honor was in St. Mungos, unable to comprehend anything. And Sirius, "What do you mean, Sirius is an escaped fugitive. He shouldn't have been arrested in the first place."

"At the time, we believed that he was your Secret Keeper and that he killed Peter Pettigrew. He was framed and sent to Azkaban. I only came to know the truth at the end of last term."

"So he was in Azkaban for twelve years. And you let it happen. You didn't even push for a trial, did you?"

He looked grave, "I am truly sorry, Lily."

She practically sneered, "Where did you leave Harry, then?"

"He was placed at his aunts house, under the protection of blood wards."

Lily looked aghast, "You left him at Petuina's? Are you mad? She hates me. No doubt she turned that hatred to my son."

"Now I'm sure that you're over reacting, my dear."

She stood, glowering at him, "I am going to retrieve my son, and don't you dare try to stop me. And after that, I am going to the Ministry to clear up this whole matter."

She stormed out of office and practically flew out of the castle, wasting no time to get past the wards to apparate to her sisters house in Little Whining, Surrey.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat in his room, staring down at the text in front of him. Hedwig hooted dolefully from her cage as he turned the page. He reached between the bars and gently scratched her head, rather absentmindedly as he read the page. He had taken to rereading his school books at the beginning of the summer. His relatives, for he refused, rather venomously, to call them his family, had left him alone for the most part. The threat of his godfather hung over their heads, leaving them in a constant fear of the 'murderer'. He turned the page again, starting a new chapter in his transfiguration text when sudden pounding alerted him, and the Dursleys, that somebody was at the door. He looked at his shoddily repaired alarm clock and saw that it was almost two in the morning. How ever it was, it must be urgent.

_Maybe it's Sirius and he's come to take me away. _But that thought was quickly squashed. Sirius was in hiding. He couldn't very well waltz up to the front door and bang on it. Sighing, he got up and went out into the hall in time to see his cousin waddle down. The sound of locks being undone was heard, along with the door opening. Silence permeated the air before his aunt let out a shrill scream before the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the ground was heard. He winced and crept towards the stairs, hoping it was Sirius.

He could hear his uncle blustering, demanding that who ever it was leave. That hey weren't wanted. There was a low murmur, distinctly female before another thud was heard, this one far louder than the previous. The woman said something in a low tone, possibly to his cousin. He heard him stutter something about somebody being upstairs. _Oh, shite, he's talking about me. _He quickly made his way back to his room and grabbed his wand. Who ever it was, he wasn't going to be caught off guard. Hedwig hooted, making sound as though she was inquiring as to what was going on. He hushed her and trained his gaze to the door.

Light footsteps made their way up the stairs and towards his room. They slowed before coming to it, as if hesitating. The grip on his wand tightened, the stunning spell on his lips as the person appeared in the doorway. Well, so much for not being caught off guard. Waist length, fiery red hair framed a delicate face. A face that he saw every time he looked though the photo album that Hagrid gave him at the end of first year. Almond shaped, emerald green eyes, identical to his own, peered at him, showing disbelief, longing and... was that love? It couldn't be. She was dead. She died that Halloween night. Everybody said so. Dumbledore said so. But here she was.

She looked like she was about to cry, "Harry? Is that really you?"

He looked as her, shocked. It couldn't be. "Mum?"

She let out a choked sob and rushed over to him, throwing her arms around him. He hesitantly put his arms around her as she babbled. She was saying how sorry she was, how much she loved him, how much he had grown, how much looked like his father, but with her eyes, that he was far to skinny and how she was going to kill that miserable sister of hers.

He could only stand there. Finally, she composed herself. "I'm sorry. You must be terribly shocked. I know I am."

He could only form single words though, as his mind tried to wrap itself around what was happening. "How... when... what? You were..."

She sighed and sat on his bed, then frowned when she felt how then and lumpy it was. Her lips pursed as she muttered about doing bodily harm to her sister. He sat in the chair as his desk as she sighed. "I really don't know what happened. I remember you father telling me to run and going into our room to get the emergency portkey. Lot of help that did. He must have put a ward up. I remember telling him to kill me then a flash of green light. Then waking up in..." she shuddered, "that coffin and blasting my way out. I then went to Hogwarts to see the Headmaster. He told me what had happened. The nerve of that man."

She fumed for a minute. Harry sat in wonder. His mother was live. He was not longer an orphan. She could go to the Ministry and get Sirius' name cleared. Sirius! He had to tell Sirius! And Remus. He had to know too. They'd be thrilled. But while his mind worked on that, he just simply stared at his mother. His mother. She was alive. She was alive. The letters wiped from his mind as he repeated those three words. "You're alive."

Her gaze softened when he said that. Standing, she went and knelt in front of him, "And I'm never leaving you again."

His eyes welled with tears as she wrapped her arms around him. He allowed himself to cry for the first time in years.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A.N.: **The only reason this was updated so quickly was because it's in honor of on of my favorite Marauders! Happy Birthday Remus John Lupin!! You are now 48 years old:brings out a triple chocolate cake with dark chocolate frosting and chocolate ice cream: Now, I'm not one for chocolate, but as it's Remus' favorite treat, I thought I'd make something special Enjoy the chapter and free piece of cyber cake and ice cream!

**A.N. 2:** Ok, I know people are reading the story. What I don't get is how people can read it and not review. I know it's been added to favorites and alerts. 17 alerts and only 8 reviews. That's sad. It's not that hard. Just click the button and type a few encouraging words. Harry needs them. I need them! I thrive on them! Tell me what you think! Tell me what's wrong! Let me know how horrible it is, or how great it is, or how it should go into the fiery depths of hell for the rest of eternity! I need your input. Give me ideas, theories on how it should go, something. Without them, my writers block comes back and I can't type and get the next chapter out. Do you want this one to end up like the rest? Not updated in months, or years even:sigh: Rant over. But seriously, let me know. Review, even if it is one word. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry's things were all packed and he calmed down and they talked for a bit, mostly Lily asking bout his life here, the mother-son duo made their way downstairs, where his obese cousin was trying to wake his parents. Harry fought the urge to laugh at seeing his aunt and uncle on the ground in such an undignified way. Lily fought back a sneer and used _ennervate_ on them. They came to with a groan and sat up dazed. Petunia stood and looked around before her gaze landed on Lily. She paled, "You dead! They said you were dead!"

Lily sighed, "Yes, I know," she glared at her older sister, "You have got a lot of explaining to do. What made you think you could treat my son like that? Locking him in a cupboard! Have you lost your mind? Do you think I would have treated you son like that if you had died and he was placed with me?"

Vernon stood, blustering, "Now see here. We didn't even want the boy. He was left on _our _door step. Nobody asked if we wanted him. We didn't want his freakish any where near our Dudley."

The air around the red headed witch seemed to drop as her gaze turned frosty. "Freakish? Freakish? You are calling my son a freak?"

Harry stood, back against the wall, head hung. Having someone else know something that he hadn't told his friends, even if it was his mother, was rather humiliating. He chanced a glace at Dudley and saw him cowering in a corner, hands trying to cover his massive bottom. He just shook his head and turn back to the argument that was taking place. Vernon was turning an interesting shade of puce, Petunia's lips were all but non-existent, the were pursed so hard and Lily was doing a rather good impression of Snape on a bad day. Her want, which had been buried with her, was sparking in her hand.

After a good half an hour of arguing and shouting, it tapered off. They seemed to compose themselves and Lily made for the door. "Come along, Harry. We're leaving. I'm going to make sure you never have to come back to this horrid place, ever again."

Harry just picked up his trunk and followed her out. It was odd. The only other people who stood up for him were Ron and Hermione and even they would never be able to yell at his aunt and uncle that like. He stared at his mothers back and said the only thing that came to mind, "Wicked."

She turned and looked back at him, "What was?"

"You. Yelling at them. It was wicked."

She smiled, "Yes, well, as your father says, I have a vicious temper..." she trailed off, face going blank as she remembered that her husband was dead.

Harry came up to her and wrapped an arm around her. She gave him a shaky smile and raised her wand when they reached the curb. A few moments later, there was a loud 'bang' and a purple triple decker bus appeared. The doors opened and a familiar face appeared. It was Stan Shunpike, the same conductor that was there the night Harry ran from the Dursley's the previous year. He started his introduction when Lily interrupted, "Yes, yes, that all fine and dandy. We're in a hurry."

Stan looked slightly affronted but nodded. She hesitated, not knowing if her home still stood when Harry spoke up, "The Burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole, please."

Stan took notice of him and gasped, "By Merlin. Harry Potter. Well, why didn't you say something. 'Ey Ern, it's Harry Potter. Member him, when we took him to the Cauldren?"

Ern just grunted as the two boarded the bus. Lily gave him a look and he just shrugged, miming he would explain it all later. They took a seat on adjacent beds as the bus took off. "So who lives at the Burrow?" asked Lily.

Harry replied, "My best mate, Ron Weasley. They won't mind if we head over. They were planning on coming to get me anyway."

Lily nodded . It was good her son had friends. They were silent on the trip there, both lost in thoughts. Harry was still trying to get used to the idea that his mother was alive. It seemed to surreal, like he was going to wake up any minute and realize that I was all a rather elaborate dream that somebody planted into his mind. Probably a delayed hex that one of the Slytherins cast on him before school let out. He wouldn't put it passed Malfoy to do that.

He yawn and his mother looked at him sharply, "Get some sleep. We're still a ways away from they house. I'll wake you when we get there."

He nodded and laid down on the surprisingly comfortable bed. He took of his glasses and put them next to his pillow, making sure they wouldn't move when the bus made one of it's sharp turns. He closed his eyes and fell easily into Morpheus' arms.

Lily sat there, watching him sleep. He looked so much more peaceful. She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair, causing his bangs to fall to the side, revealing a scar. One shaped like a lightening bolt. Dumbledore said he had a scar, but she didn't think it was like this. It looked like a curse scar. But from what curse. As she thought back, she remembered the green light and her blood ran cold. The Killing curse. But how? It wasn't possible. Nobody survived. But she had. And so had he. It made no sense to her.

Sighing, she just returned to running her fingers though his hair, leaving her thoughts for when he awoke and they could talk more about.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A.N. 1: **Ok, to **magicslifer**, this is set after third year. The school year ended, for that year anway, on June 17th, and they went home on the 18th. . I have done my research for this story. And I'm proud of myself So, yea, it's after the third year.

**A.N. 2: **I want to thank everyone who reviewed. :sniff: It makes me so happy that you like my story. Gives me the... whatever.. I need to continue it. Let me know what you think of this chapter and how I can further improve my story. I would also like to thank **serena23** for the plot idea. I will seriously think of putting it to use, but for now, I think I'll stick to the growing plot I have going. I usually just get a basic idea and go with it . I can never plan elaborate plots. Also, thank you to **damon blade** for you review. And no, this won't be a slash. I don't know if I will put any romance in it. And if I did, sorry to all you hphg and hpgw ship lovers, but I will most likely be pairing him with someone else. Those ships have been way over done . And to **danjana**, I don't know how long it will take to clear Siri's name, but it will be cleared .


	5. Chapter 5

Harry work to somebody shaking his shoulder gently. With a soft groan, he opened his eyes to find a pair of equally green eyes staring down at him. Confused for a moment, the events of that night returned. _It wasn't a dream_ he thought in wonder. Putting his glasses on, he sat up and saw that they were nearing the Burrow. Lily had cast a shrinking spell on his trunk and tucked it in her pocket. She turned to him, "Now, are you sure they won't mind us coming over? It is rather late."

Harry nodded his head, "They won't mind. If it was up to Mrs. Weasley, I would have stayed there since school let out."

The bus stopped and they got off, Harry thanking Stan before the doors closed and they stood in front of the lopsided home. They started up the walk, Harry in the lead. Lily was feeling a little uneasy. When he spoke of Mrs. Weasley, it was with fondness. She felt she should be grateful to the woman who was something of a mother figure to her previously orphaned son, but instead she felt jealousy. It was rather shallow of her to be jealous of someone who took care of her son, but all the same.

They arrived at the door and Harry knocked on it, wondering if anyone was awake at such an early hour. By his watch, it was close to five-thirty in the morning. Mr. Weasley might be up, as he had to go to work, which means Mrs. Weasley would more than likely be up, making him breakfast. Sure enough, he heard footsteps coming towards the door and someone mumbling. The door opened to reveal a slighter perturbed Molly Weasley, still dressed in her sleeping gown and house coat. When she spotted Harry, all traces of annoyance disappeared. "Harry, dear, what on Earth are you doing here?"

Harry shuffled his feet, looking rather sheepish. It reminded Lily of James when he was caught doing something wrong. "Well, it's a rather long story."

The Weasley matron seemed to shake herself, "Of course, of course. Come in," she looked behind him, noticing Lily for the first time, "And who is this?"

Lily sighing, bracing herself, "That would be part of the long story. I'm Lily Potter."

Brown eyes widened as she looked from Harry to Lily, "Is this true?"

Harry nodded, "Dumbledore knows. She went to see him first before she came to get me."

Molly nodded and ushered the two inside. "You must be famished. I'll make some breakfast for you. Sit, sit."

They sat in at the table, Harry relaxing in the familiar environment, while Lily looked around curiously. Soon, the scent of a full English breakfast filled the kitchen. With a flick of her wand, the food started to tend to itself as she readied a pot of tea. Setting cups in front of them, she poured them some and sat opposite. "So, tell me, my dear, what happened?"

Lily took a sip of tea and went about explaining everything again. By the end of her story, Molly was dabbing her eyes with the edge of her apron. "You poor dear. I can't imagine what you went through."

Sniffling slightly, she stood to finish breakfast and with another flick of her wand, she set the table. She put food on their plates, more on Harry's than Lily's ("Your much to thin, dear. What have those Muggles been feeding you?") and sat down again. As they ate, she glanced at the clock and nodded to herself. "The children should be waking up soon. Percy should be getting up any minute."

Harry seemed to be holding back from rolling his eyes. Lily was rather confused though. "Percy?"

Molly looked startled for a minute, "Oh, yes, Percy. My third oldest. Before him are Bill and Charlie. Bill is the oldest, twenty-three, and works as a Curse-Breaker for Gringotts in Egypt. Charlie is nineteen and works with dragons in Romania. Percy is seventeen, turns eighteen tomorrow and works at the Ministry. Fred and George are twins and are sixteen. Ron is Harry's age and Ginny is a year younger than them."

Lily just blinked. Seven children. "How did you manage? Raising seven children, mostly boys, I mean."

Molly smiled kindly as she loaded another serving of pancakes on Harry's plate. He was already quite full, but tried to eat some more to appease the mothering woman. "Well, it was quite a task, but not as hard as one might think. Bill, Charlie and Percy were well behaved. It wasn't until the twins were born that I had trouble," she scowled lightly, "worst pair of trouble makers, I swear."

Harry snorted lightly, causing the two to look at him. He put on an innocent face, "What? Can't be any worse than the Marauders."

Lily groaned, "You know about them?"'

He nodded, "Professor Lupin taught us last year in DADA."

His mother blinked, "Professor? Remus was a professor?"

Both Harry and Molly nodded, while Harry answered, "Best professor we had. Much better than Quirrel or that ponce Lockhart."

"Harry," the two mothers both admonished at the same time. They spared a glace at one another.

"What!" came Harry's indignant answer, "If it weren't for him, Ginny would've still been in that bloody chamber."

Molly just sighed sadly as Lily, once again, was confused, "What chamber?"

Harry looked at his mum, "I'll tell you later when we're alone. You need to hear the whole story, I guess," he nervously ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even further.

Before either red head could answer, there were footsteps coming down the stairs, indicating that someone was up and about. It did turn out to be Percy, who only grabbed a piece of toast, kissed his mother on the cheek and apparated out before anyone could say anything. The resounding crack that went though the house woke the others, causing them to come down, yawning, following the scent of food that was charmed to stay warm on the table.

Fred and George were first. When they came into the kitchen they noticed Harry straight away and grinned. "Well, well, if it isn't..."

"...ickle Harrikins, come to..."

"...pay us a little visit."

Harry grinned at the two. Before he could answer though, Ron and Ginny came down. Well, more like stumbled down. Both were still rather tired, but neither could go back to sleep. Ron was muttering about what a prat Percy was for being so noisy so early in the morning. He didn't appear to notice his best mate as he sat down and proceeded to load food onto his plate. As he ate, he asked his mum, "Do you think Harry aunt and uncle'll let him come to the World Cup with us?"

Harry fought back a snicker. Fred and George just laughed out right. Ginny even noticed he was there and giggled. Lily hid a smile behind her cup of tea and Molly just shook her head. "Ron, mate, and you call me blind?"

Ron's head snapped up so fast he almost got whiplash. "Harry? Bloody hell, when did you get here?"

"Bout an hour ago."

"How'd you get away from you relatives?"

"They had no choice," said Lily for the first time they heard.

The group stared at her, but Ron was the first to break out of his stupor. "Blimey. Harry, mate, that's your mum!"

Harry said, dryly, "I am well aware of that, Ron. Hermione would be astounded by your observational skills."

The twins broke down laughing, Ginny joining in. Ron just flushed red and punched him lightly in the shoulder, "Oh, shut up."

Hedwig took that moment to fly into the kitchen and land on her masters shoulder. He stroked her lightly, feeding her a piece of bacon in the process. Lily stared that beautiful bird, "And who is this lovely lady?"

Harry grinned, "This is Hedwig. Hagrid got her for me. She was my first birthday present."

Silence descended on the kitchen, as the temperature seemed to lower. Lily looked furious, "What do you mean, 'your first birthday present'?"

Harry gulped, "Well, you see, the Dursleys didn't see it fit to celebrate my birthday."

"And why not?" ground out Lily.

He muttered something under his breath. While the others didn't hear it, Lily did. She sat there, furious. After few moments, she stood quietly, "Excuse me a moment, while I pay my _dear_ sister a little visit."

She disappeared with a near silent 'pop'. Everyone stared at where she previously sat. George was the first to break the silence, "She's as scary as mum."

The other's nodded in agreement as Molly scowled. "Finish you breakfast. I want to see you working on you summer homework today. No excuses!" was shouted over the number of complaints lodged. Harry was the only one quiet. He was thinking, _I wish I could see was she does to them_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A.N.: **I would like to once again thank everyone for reviewing. :sniffle: It just makes me so happy to know that you love my story. And I will be continuing it. so don't worry. I might be a little slow with the updates, but, hey, that's ok, right? As long as I update. So, yeah, thanks for the reviews, and keep'em comin!!!


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

Forgive, me everyone, for my lack of updates. But it seems that my writers block has come back full force, so, it's undetermined when I will be able to write again, and for what story. So, I am sorry if this disappoints everyone. I'm really really really sorry.

One of my 'excuses' is that I've been reading too many fanfictions to write, and none of them are ones that I write about. Sorry... heh...

From the authoress who's mind went to mush,

Marauder Heir.


End file.
